Rage
by NinjaNao
Summary: ~COMPLETE~Sequel to Dreams. Please read that before reading this. Once again, three characters, three points of view. Yuri warning. Last ch. slight lemon thus the rating change. Daigo, Edge, Zaki
1. Rage

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice or the characters therein. I'm just doing this for fun. Blah, blah, blah… Yuri warning applies. If this bothers you, then I suggest that you retrace your steps and choose another story.  
  
Author's Note: this is a sequel to my "Dreams" trilogy. If you have not read those three, I suggest that you do. The emotions and events continue from where things left off in the "Dreams" trilogy.  
  
  
  
Rage  
  
By  
  
NinjaNao  
  
  
  
I thought it very odd to see him walking home alone, so early. He had a date with my little sister. This was to be an important night for him and her. Only days ago had he come to talk to me with seriousness that I rarely saw in the young man. He was also quite nervous. He asked for permission to marry my sister. I of course approved. I thought Eiji Yamada to be the perfect young man for my sister.  
  
I approach him and ask about her. I wondered why she wasn't with him. He looked at me with a stunned expression on his face and he looked as though he had been crying. This was very odd. He was not the one to be emotional like that. Hot headed, yes, but not the type to be drawn to tears. Had something happened to my sister?  
  
He must have noticed the horrified look on my face as he assures me that my sister is fine. She wasn't hurt. I am relieved. He explains to me what had happened, why he is alone.  
  
I am left speechless. I don't believe it, but I know it to be the truth. He knows what she means to me and the expression on his face tells it all. He is still visibly shaken by what he has told me. Still I do not want to believe his story. This was my sister he was talking about. She would not do such a thing, would she?  
  
I could understand the part about her saying 'no'. Perhaps she was not ready for such a commitment, but not to be in the arms of another woman. That just could not be so! Where did I go wrong? I knew I should have done more to protect her. Was it because I raised her more like a little brother instead of a little sister? Should I have discouraged her early fascination with motorcycles and encouraged her to play with dolls like the other girls her age? Maybe if I was around more often instead of tending to my gang affairs. Perhaps, I should have hired a babysitter for her instead of bringing her along with me.  
  
I try my best to cheer him up, but there is not much that I can do. He knows that. He kicks the dirt on the ground and walks away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
This is not right. I won't have my friends hurting like this. I cannot believe my little sister could hurt him this way. How could she? It's that school. I shouldn't have allowed them to convince me to send her there… to the girls' school. She would have been better off at Taiyo, or maybe even Gorin. Surely there was some sport she would have been good at. I should have made more of a protest that she stay at Gedo. At least that way I could keep an eye on her. If I had, none of this would have happened. It is wrong.  
  
I begin to pace back and forth. My anger begins to boil. I cannot change the past, but I can shape the future. I will see to it that I rescue my sister from the clutches of the evil that holds her. I will save you, sister, as you have done for me many times before. Now it is my turn. My heart burns with rage as I speak her name…  
  
"Zaki!" 


	2. Fury

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice or the characters therein. I'm just doing this for fun. Blah, blah, blah… Yuri warning applies. If this bothers you, then I suggest that you retrace your steps and choose another story.  
  
  
  
Fury  
  
By  
  
NinjaNao  
  
  
  
He tried to understand, but I know he is as confused as I am about her actions. I stuff my hands into my pockets and without another word, walk way as I try to figure out where I went wrong. I had this night all planned. It was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my young life, instead it has turned out to be one of the worst.  
  
Searching my pockets I realize that I must have dropped the ring in the park. DAMN IT! That ring cost me everything I had. How could I have been so stupid? Why couldn't I see what was happening. She really does care about me, doesn't' she? I know she's not the type of person to lead me on. Her brother wouldn't let her be a person like that.  
  
Try as I might, I can't shake the images of her in the arms of another… another girl. I am no longer upset. No, really. I'm not upset. I am angry. I wonder if I would feel the same if she were in the arms of another guy. But she wasn't. It was a girl! How could she? And why that one? There are plenty of girls prettier than that one. Why? What does she have that I don't?  
  
I let out a scream of frustration hurling a couple of knives into some boxes as I pass them in the alley. I retrieve them, only to throw them again, harder than before. I can't do anything about it. I mean I can't confront her about stealing my girl, can I? It would be wrong. If it were another guy I could walk up to the guy and slug him. I could show him who was boss and beat him senseless for stealing my girlfriend. But I can't beat up a girl. The boss would never let me hear the end of it. But this isn't just some girl. This girl is sleeping with his sister! He would understand, right?  
  
And what about the guys at school? What will they think? I lost my girlfriend to another girl. I'm never going to hear the end of it. I am sure that the boss will defend me because my girl is after all his sister, but still. I am not going to be able to live this one down.  
  
But, no. I can't beat her up no matter how much I detest her. If I ever expect to win my girl back, I can't do that. She would hate me for that, and I would hate myself. I don't know what to do, and it's tearing me apart!  
  
With a wild frenzy, I tear and slice into the boxes that are in the alley. When I am done, the alley is a mess. I am out of breath. My mind is no clearer nor does my heart hurt any less. However, one thing has changed.  
  
I clench my knife in my hand and curse her name.  
  
"Zaki." 


	3. Passion

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice or the characters therein. I'm just doing this for fun. Blah, blah, blah… Yuri warning applies. If this bothers you, then I suggest that you retrace your steps and choose another story.  
  
Author's note: This chapter is 'lemon' flavored.  
  
  
  
Passion  
  
By  
  
NinjaNao  
  
  
  
Riding behind her on her motorcycle was an unexpected thrill, the wind rushing through my hair. I do not recognize this place that she has brought me. She tells me that this is her 'special' place that she likes to come when she wants to be alone. She has never shared this place with anyone until now. I am honored that I am the one she has chosen to share it with.  
  
She laughs at me. My hair is a mess, she says. Well, I didn't have a helmet. With only her in front of me to shield me and I being taller, it didn't do much good.  
  
We sit together and look down at the lights of the city below. I put my arm around her waist and she snuggles in close. We sit this way for a while, enjoying the closeness. I never thought I would be able to hold her like this, or even want to be with somebody. I've always been alone, and enjoyed being alone. But she showed me that I needed someone, not necessarily to fall in love with, but just someone.  
  
She shifts around so that she is facing me. She looks at me shyly as she removes my mask and kisses me. It's not a dream, I remind myself. This time it's real. It is very real, as her tongue dances with mine.  
  
Slowly I remove her jacket. She doesn't resist me and pulls me in closer after tossing the jacket aside. Her body pressed up against mine sends a shiver down my spine. Our kiss grows more passionate, yet remains tender. I work my hands under her shirt. I am surprised to feel her tugging at the zipper of my dress. She gets it down and pulls my dress off my shoulders kissing my neck as she does so. She then moves to free my breasts from the bra that restrains them. I feel her gentle hands begin to knead my breast as I close my eyes. She slowing kisses her way down my chest until I feel one of her hands replaced by her mouth. I let out a small groan.  
  
I struggle pulling at her shirt, not wanting to distract her. She pulls away and shyly smiles at me. It's the same shy cute smile that I fell in love with. I do not know how far to take things or how far to let her go. The last thing I want to do is scare her away now that I have her where I want her. She removes her shirt and I move into kiss her. I remover her bra and then pull her body in close. I feel her shiver as our skin touches.  
  
Softly, I run my hands down her back, taking care not to tickle her, pausing briefly to caress her breasts. I reach the top of her pants and run my finger slightly inside, along the edge. I move toward the front and pull the snap loose along with the zipper. I slip my hand inside. Her body tenses up but she does not back away nor does she tell me to stop. Instead she shifts making it easier for me to touch her. I move aside the slightly damp fabric between her legs and slide a finger inside.  
  
"Oh, Zaki!" 


End file.
